herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Tsukuba
Hiroshi Tsukuba (筑波　洋 Tsukuba Hiroshi) is the title character from the series Kamen Rider (Skyrider aka New Kamen Rider). Biography Hiroshi Tsukuba is a young man who hang glides for fun and studied karate under Ryoichi Miyoshi. Three years prior, he lost his parents and sister in a car crash. While on a picnic with his friends, Tsukuba witnessed Professor Keitarō Shido being pursued while hang gliding and saves him from a gang of Air Commandos. Soon after, Tsukuba finds his friends have been all murdered for his meddling before being approached by Midori Kanō, who takes him to Shido as the man informs Tsukuba of the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker. While finding Imata Tonda snooping around Shido's safe house, Tsukuba finds the scientist abducted by Gameleojin, the monster who murdered his friends. But when the pursuit resulted with Tsukuba critically wounded, Shido by convinces General Monster, who realized the young man's potential, to allow him to convert Hiroshi into a cyborg. Coming to, Hiroshi wanders out of the NeoShocker complex and learns of his new nature before he accidentally transforms into SkyRider. Using his new found ability, SkyRider destroys Gameleojin and embraced his new-found existence as a means to stop Neo-Shocker's evil. To keep a low profile in his search for Neo-Shocker's base, Tsukuba founded the Shido Hang Glide Club with Shido. Eventually, after Neo-Shocker Plus-Alpha Bomb on Tokyo, Shido takes his leave without warning to join the Anti-Neo-Shocker Commitee overseas. However, Shido arranged for Tsukuba to supported by his old friend Genjiro Tani, who happened to be a mentor to Tsukuba in the past. For the first 19 episodes of New Kamen Rider the hero is known as "Kamen Rider", but in episode 20 Kamen Rider Stronger addresses him as "Skyrider". All of the previous Kamen Riders call him Skyrider and the Neo-Shocker kaijin do so as well after episode 20. Towards the end of the series comic relief is provided by the bumbling, superhero-wannabe, GanGan G. In episode #48 Skyrider has to fight 3 fake Skyriders (Dororingo). As usual the evil Riders wear yellow scarves. In The Finale, The Riders fought The Great Boss of Neo-Shocker. The Leader and Neo-Shocker itself is destroyed at the hands of Skyrider & The Original 7 Riders. Techniques At first Skyrider has only two special combat techniques, "Sky Kick" and "Sky Punch". He also the special power, "Sky Drill", using his hand to drill through solid rock. Using his motorycle Sky Turbo he can smash through walls with "Sky Break". In episode 21 Kamen Rider Stronger helps Skyrider to learn "Revolving Sky Kick". After the charge up Skyrider gains "Mid-air Sky Kick", "Gun Drop", "Sky Screw Kick", "Rider Spin", "Sky Chop", Sky Flying Saucer", "Sky Double Kick" etc. Gallery Images C4dsZ9HVUAE3o6y.jpg 94873436b64fb317ed8ca557e9ff713f.jpg 8db6f4394f1e5c0a2365abb80daf21a4.jpg 31a4cc5a0371679d059ed6ba9bb48877.jpg X240-pYH.jpg -Bunny Hat Raw-Skyrider 33 (FCE2990D) 001 31339.png Ss06 1 1.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Animals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers